Messaging applications such as electronic mail (e-mail) programs often provide features that allow users to manipulate and organize messages. As an example, e-mail programs may allow a user to not only reply to and forward e-mail, but also to move e-mail to specific folders, flag e-mail, and to mark e-mail as read or unread. However, to utilize many of these features, a user must often take multiple steps, such as dragging and dropping e-mail into an appropriate folder or clicking on a button that reveals further options, which must then be selected to complete the desired function.
For example, to flag, forward, and move an e-mail, a user would typically need to select the e-mail, select a button that attaches a flag to the e-mail, select a forwarding button, select or type a desired forwarding address, type a desired message, select a send button, and then drag and drop the flagged message into a desired folder. Often these same actions are performed repeatedly as e-mails with similar subject matter are received. Manually performing multiple actions on e-mails takes excessive time that decreases work efficiency.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.